


How To Make a Girl Jealous - Wynonna Style

by WayHaught96 (Supergirl_Lover96)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Consensual Sex, Dancing, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/F, Jealous Nicole, Jealousy, high school friends - Freeform, sister bonding, sneaky waverly, sweet Nicole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergirl_Lover96/pseuds/WayHaught96
Summary: When Waverly decides she wants something a little different in the bedroom, she turns to advice from her sister rather than just talk to her girlfriend. Wynonna comes up with a plan that involves an old friend and using a carefully hidden jealousy streak to help her sister get what she wants, as long as she never has to actually hear about it ever again once it's over.First WayHaught fic so please be gentle. Kudos and comments are, as always, appreciated.Will update as often as possible, so please just be patient. Don't wanna rush it, ya know?





	1. Ride or Die

"Yo, babygirl. Earth to babygirl. Waverly!"

Waverly jumped, her sister's loud shout startling her and nearly making her drop the glass she'd been mindlessly wiping for the last five minutes.

Wynonna raised an eyebrow at her the younger girls failed attempt at a glare. "Where'd that brilliant mind of yours wonder off to? I've been trying to get your attention since I walked into the bar."

Waverly opened her mouth to respond but Wynonna cut her off.

"But if there were any less than proper thoughts about Officer CarrotTop circling around, please please please keep them to yourself. I got enough of an idea of what your twos bedroom time looks like this morning."

Waverly rolled her eyes, "Well if you learned to knock there wouldn't have been an issue now would there?"

"Eh. Whatever. Anyways, what's got you so lost in your head you've managed to make the glasses at Shorty's cleaner than they were before they were ever even used?"

"Well apparently that's not something you want to hear."

Waverly's ton was short and dripped in pent up frustration and not the good kind. Wynonna studied her kid sister a moment, noticing the tension in her shoulders and frown fixed on her normally smiling face. Sighing and knowing she'd probably regret it, she dropped herself onto a stool and leaned forward on the bar, waiting to speak until hazel eyes met hers.

"What's wrong, Waves?"

Waverly's bottom lip caught in between her teeth as she seemed to struggle to decide whether or not to tell her sister what was bothering her. It was personal and embarrassing and lord knows Wynonna would probably never let her live it down, but it was also driving her crazy. Her mind running itself in endless circles trying to figure out how to approach getting what she wanted or if she should even try.

Wynonna, for once, stayed quiet. She could see the thoughts swirling behind Waverly's unfocused gaze and knew her sister well enough that it was all about to come tumbling out in a maybe sometimes slightly annoying but also extremely adorable and Waverly-like ramble. Sure enough, the short brunette sucked in a deep breath and the words started to tumble out.

"It's Nicole. She's just so. So. So loving! And sweet! And caring, and gentle, and considerate, and soft all the time! She's perfect! Or as close to perfect as anyone can be. Perfect for me. She's everything I could have ever asked for and then some. And I would never want her to change a thing about her. Not really. She takes such good care of me and I know she would burn the world down trying to give me anything I want. She's so good. So so good, and I just..."

"Waves slow down. Yeah HaughtStuff is great. But if this is about you thinking you're not good enough for her somehow, boy do you have another thing coming miss AngelPants. Nicole may be the only person in this world who Is good enough for you and if you think-"

"No 'Nonna," Waverly sighed cutting her sister off before she could get too fired up. "That wasn't where I was going with this. I am perfectly aware how perfect Nicole and I are for each other."

Wynonna deflated slightly. "Right. Well good. But then where were you going with that? 'Cause to me it sure didn't sound like any of that gross lovey shit you were saying about Haughty would be a reason to make you as frustrated as your face says you are."

Waverly dipped her head, breaking eye contact, and Wynonna squinted at her. Clearly whatever she was overthinking was something that she was also embarrassed by. While a part of her wanted to immediately jump to conclusions and start up with the teasing, the bigger part of her, that was trying every day to be the sister that Waverly deserved, bit back the inappropriate comments and spoke softly.

"Waverly. Hey c'mon Waves look at me." Once the younger Earp's eyes met hers again she smiled softly and continued, "Whatever it is you're trying to get out, just, take a deep breath and tell me. We'll figure it out together. Ride or die, remember?"

Wynonna raised her eyebrows at her sister's light chuckle.

"I don't know how much you can help me with this one partner. I wasn't joking when I said you wouldn't wanna hear it because it definitely has to do with mine and Nicole's sex life."

"Oh sweet baby J.C." Wynonna closed her eyes a moment before opening them again to Waverly's smirk. "Alright. Well just pour me a nice glass of the good whiskey and then, and only then, I'm all ears."

Wynonna tried to convince herself that the beaming smile on her sister's face as she moved to pour her a drink would make whatever she was about to suffer through hearing worth it.

Sliding the glass across the bar and setting the bottle within the reach of the eldest Earp, Waverly took another deep breath before trying to explain again, this time at a more reasonable rambling pace.

"Right. Okay. So, Nicole is, well, she's so sweet. She's always making sure to be gentle when we, uh, ya know."

Wynonna rolled her eyes and nodded at her sister's awkwardness. "Yes Waverly. I am aware that you and RedHaught do the nasty. Or did you forget that I walked in on you two when her head was between your-"

"'Nonna shush!" Waverly's eyes quickly scanned the bar even though it was most definitely still closed and empty except for them. Satisfied they were alone and no one would hear her sister's words, Waverly looked back at her before dropping her eyes to the bar between them and trying to allow her hair to hide the blush spreading across her cheeks as she continued.

"Anyways, yes okay. Nicole and I, we do that stuff together. And like I said, she's great. It's just that, well," Waverly closed her eyes and drew in another deep breath, "sometimesshe'sjussogentleandlovinganIjustwannhertonotbe!"

"Um, say again? Maybe slower?" Wynonna downed her drink. "Because I think I know what you just said but I need to make sure I'm hearing you right." She swiped the bottle from where it sat on the bar and took another gulp of the amber liquid, not bothering to pour it in her glass.

Waverly watched her do it and rolled her eyes before repeating herself, this time slower but also still mumbled quietly.

"Sometimes Nicole is just so gentle and loving and I sometimes just want her to not be."

"Fuck. I am soooo not drunk enough for this conversation."

Waverly buried her face in her hands at Wynonna's words. The older girl sighed and ran a hand through her dark brunette curls before reaching across the bar and lifting her sister's head back up.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting that Waves. But this is definitely something that you need to talk to Deputy Girlfriend about. Like you said, she'd do anything to make you happy."

"But that's just it. I am happy. I really am. And I don't want her to think I'm not. Or that I want her to change in any way. I know that she is soft and constantly checks in and triple checks for consent because she never wants me to feel even a fraction of the way Champ made me feel."

"Then just make sure to tell her that. I'm sure it'll be fine babygirl." Wynonna took another pull from the now considerably lighter bottle.

Waverly sighed. "I know, I know. But I guess part of me doesn't want to tell her."

Wynonna's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"It's just. I know she has a more, um, dominant side. It slipped out last week after one of those drunk college boys from the city got a little too flirty. She pinned me to the bathroom stall door and made it very clear that-"

"Ahhh! No. Nope. I can't hear this." Like a child, Wynonna threw her hands over her ears until Waverly rolled her eyes and nodded signaling she wouldn't continue that particular little story.

Once Wynonna had lowered her hands and taken another healthy gulp of whiskey, Waverly continued.

"My point is, I know that there's a not so gentle side to her. And it's a side that I really want to get to know, if you know what I mean, but I don't want to have to ask her for it. For her, that way. I just want her to, ya know," Waverly gestured to herself with her hands.

Wynonna looked up to the ceiling before speaking. "You just want her to take what's quote on quote hers aka you and you want her to do it because she wants you that badly not because you coaxed it out of her."

Waverly beamed. "Exactly!"

"I need to bleach my mouth after that sentence just came out of it."

"Oh, grow up, Wynonna. Ride or die, remember?"

"You were right. This definitely was not a moment where that applied."

"I'm always right."

Wynonna rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, babygirl. Everyone knows you got the brains and I got the, well, I got a shit ass curse and tendency to cause trouble. But, for once my trouble-making brain just might be the answer to your problems."

Waverly raised an eyebrow at her sister, already knowing that whatever idea Wynonna had come up with it was bound to be crazy.

"If you want HaughtPants to go all 'not so lovey-dovey' on her own you're gonna have to create an environment that will trigger that side of her. And your gross little moment that I so never want to think about ever again from last week tells us that jealousy is the key. If you want her to give you what you want without you just talking to her like the sane Waverly Earp I know would, then you're gonna have to go Wynonna on her ass and play her. Make her jealous. Make her crazy with it. Make too worried about reminding you that your 'hers' to be worried about being gentle. Basically, get her to fuck you instead of the make love crap you two have clearly been doing."

Wynonna really never pictured herself saying those words to Waverly. But if she had, she definitely would have imagined her sister scoffing and telling her off. The girl was head over heels for Haught and Wynonna knew that she would never entertain the idea of toying with the officer that way. Playing her and using jealousy the way that Wynonna did before her life got too complicated. At least, she thought she knew that. But instead of immediately dismissing her, Waverly seemed to be in genuinely considering her sister's words. Well shit.

"It would probably work. But there's no one in this town that I could convince to flirt with me that wouldn't actually get any ideas and that I could even pretend to be flirty back with. And it's a thin line. Because while I would need to make her jealous, I also would never ever EVER want her to think I actually have any level of interest in anyone but her. Ever." Waverly chewed at her lip, wheels turning in her mind.

"Holy shit. You're actually considering my advice."

Looking at her sister in confusion, Waverly nodded. "Well it seemed like a plan that could work, if it weren't for the flaws I just said. Why do you seem so surprised?"

Wynonna threw back her head and laughed. "You, miss perfect and polite. Nicest person in Purgatory. You are gonna purposefully make your girlfriend jealous so that she'll get all riled up and give it to you good?"

"Desperate times, 'Nonna."

Wynonna laughed again. "I really thought that this was gonna end up being a conversation I was going to have to bleach from my mind with my good ole friend Jack here. Who knew it'd lead to finding the 'bad girl' streak no one knew Waverly had! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm gonna help ya."

"Bad girl? You think this is a bad idea?"

"Not at all! It's a great idea! And I know just who we can enlist in this little plan."

"Oh no, you think it's a great idea. So really, it's a horrible idea. Wynonna, what if this backfires? What if she gets mad? I can't lose her!"

Wynonna toned it down and rushed to reassure her sister who she could see spiraling down a path in her mind that she had no business ever going down.

"Waverly Earp, you could not do a thing in this world that would be enough to cause that woman to stop loving you. Calm down. You're not gonna lose her. I promise. All you have to do is make sure that Haught comes here after her shift Friday night."

Waverly gave her sister a puzzled look. "She always comes in. We drive home together after I get off. What does that have to do with anything? And what did you mean you know who we can enlist to on this plan? What plan? We definitely do not have enough of a plan to call this a plan. Wynonna what are you gonna do?"

"Relax babygirl. I'm just gonna give an old friend a call. I've been meaning to catch up with her anyways. And I know that once I explain your little problem, she'll be more than willing to play her part without crossing any lines. And I also know that you won't even have to try, because you knowing her, and NaughtyHaughty not, will be enough to give her a reason to let the jealousy start to simmer."

Wynonna stood up from her stool and pushed away from the bar as Waverly stood gapping at her like she'd lost her mind.

"Who on earth are you talking about, Wynonna?"

Winking and giving her sister her signature 'I'm up to no good' smirk, Wynonna turned and made her way to the door.

"Wynonna!"

Looking back over her shoulder, Wynonna laughed at her sister's panicked expression.

"Relax Waves. I'm just gonna see if Sara feels like returning to the town of her gold ole high school glory days for the weekend."

Waverly gasped.

"Sara Lance?"

Wynonna grinned.

"The one and only."

Wynonna was out the door and gone. Waverly stood behind the bar. She could not believe that she had actually just told Wynonna, her sister of all people, that she wanted to explore the rougher, more dominant side of Nicole in the bedroom. She could not believe that her sister had actually listened. And Waverly Earp could really not believe that she had decided to go along with her sister's plan of making Nicole jealous in order to get what she wanted. It was a low. And maybe a little wrong. And Waverly promised herself that no matter how things played out she would explain everything to Nicole. And beg for forgiveness if she had to.

But for now, Waverly was going to let things play out. And oh boy was it going to be interesting. Things always were when it came to the blonde spitfire that gave Wynonna a run for her money on the title of town troublemaker back in high school. Waverly may have been a few years younger, but she knew Sara well. And if there was anyone she trusted to help with this plan, Waverly had to admit that Wynonna had made a smart move. Sara would certainly play the part well, and Nicole wouldn't know what hit her.

As Waverly moved to continue cleaning and stocking behind the bar in preparation for the evening crowd, she couldn't help the smirk that graced her lips. Friday couldn't come soon enough.

 


	2. Friday Morning

"Morning babygirl. Morning Deputy StickAss."

Waverly glared at her sister who was too busy pouring herself the rest of the coffee from the pot to notice. Nicole rolled her eyes at the older Earp's comment but had long since learned that complaining, or pointing out that half the nicknames barely made sense, was no use.

After taking a rather large gulp of the drink that was most definitely not as good as it was with a shot of something stronger, Wynonna pulled up a chair at the table and smiled. Nicole glanced at her girlfriend, immediately suspicious. Wynonna barely functioned before noon unless it was to put a Revenant down, so an awake and grinning Heir was slightly alarming.

"Good morning, Wynonna. Don't call Nicole names."

Nicole smiled. She knew that the younger Earp's words would fall on deaf ears, if not encourage more comments from her sister, but she loved how it never stopped Waverly from scolding Wynonna anyway. Her girlfriend was entirely too sweet and Nicole couldn't help but fall more in more in love with her with each passing day spent together.

Wynonna waved her hand at her sister's order, clearing not taking it even remotely seriously. Nicole rolled her eyes when she noticed that said hand was holding bacon that had most definitely swiped from the officer's own plate. But again, she'd learned that some battles just weren't worth picking when it came to the older brunette.

"So, Waves, guess what."

"Hmm?"

"I have officially taken your advice. You should be really proud of me!"

Waverly raised her eyebrows, confusion evident on her face. Her sister's tone was also slightly concerning and a glance at Nicole confirmed that the deputy felt similarly.

"And what advice did I give you exactly? And since when do you actually listen?"

"Pssh, I listen all the time. I just don't always choose to act on what I've listened to. But this time I did. Well, kinda."

Nicole rolled her eyes, already sensing that whatever direction this was going, it was most definitely going to bring trouble.

"Earp, whatever you did, if it's not exactly whatever advice you claim Waverly gave you, then when it backfires, you are not blaming anyone but yourself."

"You wound me, CarrotHead. There will be no backfiring or blaming of any sort."

"I'll believe it when I see it Wynonna. Now what did you do?"

"Yeesh Waves, your girlfriend has like no faith in me. It's insulting."

Waverly rolled her eyes, unfazed by her sister's dramatics. Although she was secretly happy to see her in such a good mood. With the weight of the curse always weighing heavily on her shoulders, it was always nice to see Wynonna being less sarcastic and more silly. Even if that often came at the expense of her girlfriend in the form of way too creative name calling.

"Just spit it out Wynonna."

"Okay, okay. So. Since you like to remind me that friends are important, and then insist that our little band of misfits count as my friends instead of just my minions in my quest to bring death and destruction to the-"

"Wynonna."

"I invited one of my friends from high school back to town to visit for the weekend!"

Waverly had been pretty certain that this was what her sister had been leading to since the moment she had chosen to engage in a conversation instead of grunt into her coffee like most mornings. But now that she knew exactly what her sister was up to, she had to hide her smirk behind her own mug. Of course Wynonna hadn't said anything to her about their half-formed plan since the conversation two days ago at Shorty's, but clearly her sister hadn't forgotten. And had apparently taken the next steps in the operation without consulting Waverly. Thankfully Waverly was saved from having to try to respond with a level and innocent tone by Nicole.

"You invited a friend from high school to come back into the Ghost River Triangle? The same Triangle you're supposed to be focusing on ridding of demons?"

"Well duh."

Wynonna gave Nicole a look like she was crazy for thinking that there was something wrong with that before turning to grin at Waverly.

"And you actually know her Waves. It's one of my friends that you didn't think was bad news. Although I personally still don't see why you ever had such a problem with those nice biker gang fellows."

"Wynonna they were like ten years older than you and most definitely bad news."

"Oh, c'mon those guys were great! They got me all the beer I wanted!"  
"Wynonna you were seventeen! You didn't need that much beer!"

"There is no such thing as too much beer."

Nicole let out a sigh of exasperation at the two girls bickering. It never failed to amaze her how quickly the Earp sisters could get off track in a conversation together. Or how much of the little stuff she learned about their past that she really didn't think her cop ears should be responsible for hearing. She pushed her chair back from the table and moved to place her dishes in the sink before turning back to the conversation and cutting in before the back and forth could continue.

"Earp I've got to get to the station. Nedley's got me coming in early to try on some new uniform. And I don't wanna be late and then have to stay longer. It's Friday. I'd like to get off on time and be able to come see my beautiful girlfriend at work. And maybe even have a drink with her sister, who by the way, I do consider my friend. So, if you maybe wanna wrap this up?"

"Gross. Don't get all mushy gushy with me now Deputy Beanpole."

Waverly rolled her eyes affectionately at her sister before standing and drawing Nicole into her arms. Both women ignored Wynonna immediately pretending to gag.

"Have a good day at work, cutie. Stay safe and hurry back to me."

"Always, Waves."

Nicole leaned down and pressed what was meant to be a chaste kiss to Waverly's lips. But the shorter girl clearly had other plans. Reaching up and tangling her fingers in the soft red hairs at the base of Nicole's neck, Waverly pulled her down harder and melded their lips together in a kiss that had the young officer fighting to suppress a moan as her own hands came to rest securely on the brunette's waist, pulling their bodies flush. Waverly nipped at Nicole's bottom lip before allowing her tongue to sooth the slight sting.

It amazed Nicole that no matter how many times she kissed her girlfriend, she never failed to experience the spark of passion that flared between them. Something she never had felt with any of her past lovers. But then, none of those girls and what she had felt for them could hold a candle to the feelings she had for one Waverly Earp.

"Hey! Lovebirds! I'm trying to not throw up my breakfast over here. Cut it out."

Sighing internally, Nicole allowed Waverly's lips to move with hers a moment longer before pulling back but staying close. Leaning their foreheads together, she smiled as hazel eyes met hers, swirling with love and happiness and lust. Pressing her lips to Waverly's once more in a kiss that was so gentle it was barely there, Nicole regretfully straightened up and smoothed out her uniform shirt.

"Alright. I gotta go. Wynonna, try not to do anything illegal or drink before noon."

"I make no promises. I'll see you tonight at Shorty's for that drink. You can meet my friend. I have a feeling you're gonna love her. Name's Sara."

Nicole noticed Waverly smile at her sister's words. Seems that whoever this Sara was, Waverly obviously didn't think she was too bad of news, which settled Nicole's nerves about having to potentially arrest Wynonna and her friend for getting out of hand going down some sort of high school glory days spree.

"Sounds good Earp."

Pulling Waverly into her arms once more, Nicole hugged the tiny woman and whispered in her ear in the hopes of avoiding any more comments from Wynonna for the time being.

"I'll see you later, beautiful. Have a great day. And text me. If I have time we can try to meet for lunch, but if not, I'll see you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too. I miss you already. Tonight can't come soon enough."

Nicole pulled away with a kiss to Waverly's forehead. Nodding to Wynonna, she made her way out the door of the Homestead. A few moments later the sound of her cruiser starting and driving away on the gravel road could be heard. Knowing they were clear, Waverly spun back around to face her sister, a grin gracing her face.

"So, what's the plan? What time does Sara get here? How much did you tell her?"

Wynonna smiled at her sister's clear excitement. She'd been worried that Waverly would get cold feet or somehow convince herself that the plan wouldn't work. But the younger girl sitting before her was buzzing with barely contained energy, and Wynonna had to admit that she was really looking forward to tonight playing out. Haught was always so professional and polite, even when she was rudely kissing Waverly in front of her. And Wynonna wouldn't lie, she did approve of the young officer for her sister. She treated Waverly with the love and respect that she deserved. But that didn't mean that she wasn't looking forward to seeing the redhead tested. Pushed. Having to fight to keep her goody-two-shoes self in check.

"Relax Waves. I've got it all handled. Sara is filled in and will be at Shorty's tonight. She's excited to see both of us again and laughed her ass off when I told her about your little dilemma. But she's on board for helping you out, and even made sure to clear it with her girlfriend just in case I post any pics online tonight. All you need to do is be your usual self and it'll work out."

"Right. Okay. Easy-peasy. Just a normal night at work. Got it."

"Babygirl that was about as convincing as Nedley the time he got drunk and claimed to have once been a good figure skater."

"I'm just nervous! What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing is gonna go wrong. Literally all you have to do is act the way you always did with Sara and it'll be enough to get HaughtyPants' panties in a twist."

Waverly's eyebrows drew together in confusion at her sister's words.

"What do you mean the way I always did?"

Wynonna laughed.

"Waves if it weren't for the fact that you were with Champ the Chump, you coulda fooled anyone into thinking there was something going on with you and Lance. Not that I ever saw it then. But looking back now? Hah, it's no wonder you being with Nicole wasn't all that surprising once I gave it a thought."

Waverly just continued to look puzzled and Wynonna just rolled her eyes, giving up on the subject for now.

"Anyways, like I said, this is gonna go off without a hitch. And in case I haven't mentioned it, you so owe me. Like big time. I'm talking the mother of all IOU's."

Waverly rolled her eyes but smiled at her sister nonetheless. Because if she was right and this little plan worked, Waverly would buy her sister donuts and coffee for month with no complaints. Two months. Hell, she'd even throw in a bottle of her sister's favorite whiskey.

It would totally be worth it.

 

 

 


	3. Drinks and Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is being posted without any sort of review, check or editing because it is almost two in the morning and I've consumed way too much wine while typing this. That being said, all mistakes are my own and I apologize in advance, but I hope this still lives up to expectation.
> 
> P.s. In case some of you haven't figured it out, Sara Lance is definitely the character from DC Legends of Tomorrow and for those of you who know the show I know you know what a flirt she can be so keep that imagery in mind while reading this.

Nicole pushed open the door to Shorty's and was greeted by the usual roar of the Friday night crowd. Pushing her way through the clusters of townspeople who were well on their way to being drunk, the young deputy made a beeline for the bar where she had caught a glimpse of a smile that never failed to make her stomach swoop.

Settling into a stool, Nicole made eye contact with her girlfriend and smiled. The tiny brunette finished pouring out shots for a rowdy group of local boys before bouncing out from behind the bar and moving towards her. Turning in her seat, Nicole opened her arms just as Waverly threw herself into them and nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck.

"Well hi there, baby," Nicole laughed at her girlfriend's antics.

"Missed you."

Nicole smiled wider at the mumbled words in to her neck and gently rubbed her hand up and down the younger girl's back. Even though they had just seen each other that morning, she'd missed Waverly too, especially since they hadn't ended up finding time to share a meal throughout the day. Nicole's break had been pushed back due to a call about some loose chickens, a pissed off horse, and frantic farmer that had led to her not being able to eat until after her girlfriend's shift had started. Of course, Nicole loved having a day without any supernatural calls, but it still never failed to surprise her the kind of help that the citizens of Purgatory needed with non-demon related disasters.

"I missed you too, love."

Waverly finally pulled back enough to plant a chaste but sweet kiss on Nicole's lips before moving out of her arms with a sigh.

"Gotta get back to work?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Can't have these upstanding citizens feel as though they're going to go sober. But 'Nonna should be here soon. Can I get you anything before I get back to it?"

"Just a soda whenever you have a free moment."

Waverly smiled and nodded, moving back behind the bar and immediately setting a glass of alcohol free caffeinated goodness in front of her girlfriend.

"Anything for my best baby."

"Thanks Waves."

Nicole sipped her drink and watched as Waverly made her way down the bar and took care of her customers. It never failed to make her smile, watching the tiny but fierce brunette so comfortable and in her element, a smile of her own on her face as she made sure to comment on whatever story or piece of gossip was being shared with her. The youngest Earp really was incredible in every sense of the word.

Lost in her own world daydreaming about her amazing girlfriend, it took Nicole a second to notice the brunette currently consuming her thoughts had moved back in front of her behind the bar and was currently smirking as if she knew exactly what, or rather who, Nicole had been thinking about.

"Baby I've gotta run downstairs to grab some more tequila. Gus is back in the kitchen. Can you please just make sure no one tries go get behind the bar before I get back up here?"

"Of course! Yeah, I've got it."

"Thanks baby!"

Nicole watched as Waverly disappeared through the door that led to the cellar before focusing her attention on the bar and its occupants. No one even seemed to have noticed that there was no one behind the bar at the moment, Waverly having made sure that everyone was topped off before excusing herself. The girl really thought of everything and Nicole loved her little genius all the more for it.

Keeping an eye on everything meant that Nicole noticed right away when the door swung open and Wynonna stepped through, a huge grin that could only mean trouble was coming gracing her face. A blonde woman followed behind her as Wynonna wove her way through the crowd making her way towards Nicole whom she had spotted immediately.

"HaughtStuff!"

"Earp, why are you yelling, I am literally right here."

"Oh, quit the complaining and thank me for showing up when I did to save your ass from sitting by the bar by yourself like a loser."

"I was talking to Waverly thank you very much. She just had to do a resupply run downstairs."

Nicole had never known it was possible to be equal parts irritated and amused by someone so fast into a conversation, but Wynonna continued to educate her on just how that could happen every day, sometimes more than once.

"Fine. Whatever. You're not a loser."

Wynonna seemed almost saddened by her own statement and Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Wait! Are you seriously just drinking a straight soda? Like, with no good stuff?"

"Well considering you just took an excessive gulp of my drink I don't know why you're even bothering to ask. And are you gonna be a semi decent human being and introduce me to your friend or just let her stand behind you?"

"You're really just drinking a soda. No alcohol whatsoever. And it's a Friday. Plus, you don't even work tomorrow. I take it back. You are such a loser it pains me to be seen with you."

"Wynonna."

"Calm down there, Deputy LameAss. I'm getting there right now."

Stepping to the side, Wynonna made room for the blonde to step forward. She was pretty. Nicole would have been either lying or blind to not notice that. Her blonde hair was straight and shiny. Though she was lean, it was clear that her build was almost pure muscle. Bright green eyes were looking Nicole up in down in a way that she immediately concluded was definitely not straight.

Wynonna gestured to Nicole.

"This is Purgatory's semi-finest, goody-two-shoes, and okay, I guess my not not friend Nicole Haught."

"Damn Earp, you even used my real name. And not not friends? I'm touched. May just cry."

"Shut it CarrotHead."

Turning back to the blonde, Wynonna was about to start the other half the introduction when an excited squeal that Nicole would recognize anywhere came from behind her. She turned in her stool and followed the older Earp's gaze, seeing Waverly hurriedly setting a box of full bottles right in the middle of a groups game of pool before rushing towards the trio.

"Waverly Earp. Look at you!"

Nicole jumped slightly. The voice had come from the blonde who she had figured out was Sara, Wynonna's old friend.

"Sara Lance! Oh my goodness it has been way too long!"

Waverly threw herself into Sara's arms and felt herself immediately lifted and spun. Sara may not be all that much taller than her but it was always their thing. In the moment it took her to settle back on her feet and stop laughing, Waverly realized that her sister had been right. She'd given her past friendship with Sara some thought and could see how an outsider looking in could have gotten the wrong idea. So, she was relieved to know that she wouldn't have to try and play some part in trying to make her girlfriend jealous. She was fairly certain that as long as her and Sara just acted the way they always had, the mission would be more than accomplished.

"My gosh look how much you've grown! And how hot you've gotten!"

Waverly laughed and could feel her cheeks turn pink.

"Watch it Lance, that's my sister. Her and Officer Dimples over here make me barf enough as is. I don't need it from you too."

Waverly rolled her eyes at her sister before turning back to Sara and winking.

"Just ignore her, she was always so jealous that her one friend liked me more."

"Waverly Earp you take that back. One, I totally had lots of friends. And two, just because you and Lance were on the dumb cheer squad together for one year does not mean she liked you more."

The blonde and brunette in question laughed at the other girl who was clearly disgruntled by the idea that she wasn't the favorite friend.

Nicole just sat quietly, watching the whole interaction and noticing that Waverly and Sara were still standing awfully close to one another. The smile on her girlfriend's face was her real, genuine one normally reserved for herself and Wynonna. For a moment, a wave of jealousy washed through her strong and fierce, but she immediately pushed it down, feeling guilty. This was an old friend of both the sister's. And was someone who clearly made their tough childhood a little bit better. She would never fault either of them for being happy at being able to reconnect after so much time.

Unbeknownst to Nicole, Wynonna had been carefully keeping tabs on her reaction to the whole reunion. The darker haired brunette smirked, reading all the emotions crossing the officer's face easily, and smirked at Waverly as she nodded her head towards the redhead.

"Baby!" Waverly finally stepped back from Sara and sat herself right in Nicole's lap, surprising the woman but also making her smile as her hands automatically came to settle lightly around the smaller girl's waist. "I'm guessing 'Nonna failed to make a proper introduction."

"You would of course guess correctly, Waves," Sara smiled as she spoke and stepping forward, holding out her hand.

"Sara Lance. I went to high school with Wynonna and Waverly."

Nicole took the hand offered to her and shook it, nodding, "Nicole Haught. As Wynonna so kindly pointed out earlier, I'm a deputy sheriff here in town and also dating Waverly. And I suppose Wynonna is my friend as well."

Nicole threw a wink at Wynonna who gagged at her words but also did not try to deny them.

"Girlfriend, huh?"

Something about the way she asked made Nicole want to pull Waverly a little closer but she fought the instinct. However, the blonde's next words had her wishing she hadn't.

"I'm a little hurt Waves."

"What? Why?!" Waverly's face was immediately filled with overwhelming concern.

"Well that I wasn't the one to give you your gay awakening of course! I totally called it back your freshman year by the way. When you would not stop asking me questions about Maggie and me whenever Wynonna wasn't around."

Waverly laughed and jumped off of Nicole's lap before the officer could make good on her instinct to hold her tighter, pushing Sara and making her way back to the other side of the bar.

"Oh shut up! I was just curious, but definitely not ready to face what that meant yet."

"Wait just a minute. You thought my sister might be a magical unicorn like you and you didn't tell me?" Wynonna was squinting at Sara suspiciously.

"Relax Earp. It just wasn't my place."

"Mmhmm. And you're sure that's the only reason?"

"Wynonna leave her alone." Waverly glowered at her sister as she handed her a whiskey.

Sara laughed, "It's alright Waves, she's just worried I was crushing on the prettier Earp."

"No, no. I was worried you were crushing on Waverly not me!"

All three girls rolled their eyes at Wynonna's words. But Nicole also turned in time to see a blush once again color her girlfriend's cheeks. This Sara girl was starting to get on her nerves and the night had barely begun. She had literally just introduced herself as Waverly's girlfriend but the blonde was definitely still being just a touch to flirty for her taste. And Waverly was actually seeming flustered by it. Trying to maintain her composure, Nicole reminded herself that it was her lap that Waverly had just been in, and her that she had just called baby. It helped a little, although each time Sara called the tiny brunette 'Waves' she kind of wanted to throw something for some reason.

"Lance, since HaughtyPants here is being boring and I don't wanna drink alone, what're you having?"

Before Sara could open her mouth to respond, Waverly slid a drink across the bar.

"Tequila and ginger ale, heavy on the tequila. Still your favorite?"

"You remembered!"

Waverly just laughed and nodded.

"So, what have you been up to lately?"

Wynonna and Sara spent the next hour or so catching up, while Waverly got back to work serving customers she'd been neglecting since the blonde had shown up. Nicole half followed the conversation and chimed in when addressed, but for the most part stayed quiet and studied the interactions between the blonde and both the Earp sisters. It was clear that she had been close with both of them but the relationship dynamics with each girl were definitely different. Every time Waverly came over to refill their drinks or chat for a moment between orders, there seemed to be a flirtatious tension. And by the fifth or so time this happened, Nicole asked Waverly for something a little stronger. She knew that her girlfriend loved her and that she shouldn't let jealousy get the best of her, but a little liquid courage was going to be needed to make it through the rest of the evening at the rate things were going.

"Finally joining in the fun, Gingersnap? What changed your mind?"

The smirk on Wynonna's face as she questioned Nicole's change in drink order made the redhead think that the Earp heir knew exactly what was going on in her head, but she rolled her eyes rather than acknowledge that there was some deeper meaning to her decision to drink after all.

"Anyone who spends more than an hour with you is driven to drink, Earp."

Sara laughed, "Ain't that the truth."

"Woah now assholes. There will be no 'ganging up on Wynonna time' tonight. I'll shoot ya both with my big ass magic gun."

The rest of the night seemed to fly by a little easier after that, and by the time it was last call there were only few citizens left for Waverly to send on their way before locking the door and leaving just the four girls.

"No way is this party over yet. Can we all stay for another round now that you can actually sit and join us, Waves? Besides, you need to catch up. Even your Officer Girlfriend is more buzzed than you."

"That's fine 'Nonna. I already told Gus we'd all probably be here a bit anyways."

"That'a girl. Knew you were my favorite sister. Now how about some better music than this hick shit? Maybe your dancing playlist?"

Wynonna's request would have seemed innocent enough if Nicole hadn't heard her complain more times than she could count about the music Waverly liked. According to the older Earp is was too mainstream and all sounded the same. But as Nicole looked at her friend, Wynonna was only looking at Waverly smirking. That could only mean that she was up to no good. But Waverly either didn't question her sister's odd request, or was choosing not to in favor of getting to play the music she liked without complaints for once, and moved to hook her phone up to the bar's speakers.

The first song that came on Nicole recognized but couldn't name. Waverly made herself a drink and joined the rest of the group at the booth they'd moved to in order to be more comfortable now that they had the place to themselves.

Sliding in next to Nicole, Waverly kissed her on the cheek before settling back into the arm that the redhead moved to place around her shoulders. Nicole told herself she would have put her arm around Waverly regardless of the night, but it felt especially good to do so after watching the flirting going on with the blonde sitting across from Waverly. She didn't consider herself a possessive person, and after what her girlfriend had gone through with Champ would never want to make her feel like she had any level of ownership over the younger girl, but she also couldn't lie to herself. Having just a little outward expression of her relationship to Waverly on display at that moment felt really good.

The group continued to chitchat and it seemed that Sara had toned down the flirty comments. Nicole was finally starting to relax and even enjoy the blonde's stories about some of the crazy things her and Wynonna had gotten into back in their glory days when the song changed.

Sara immediately turned to Waverly who had leaned forward excitedly at the same moment.

"Is this?"

"Yes!"

"Do you still remember?"

"Of course!"

"Should we?"

"Duh!"

Both girls jumped out of their seats laughing and moved to the open space on the floor for dancing. Nicole was about to ask what in the hell was going on when all words failed her and her mind went blank for a split second before the jealousy from earlier came flooding back tenfold.

On the dance floor, Waverly and Sara had begun to dance together. They moved in perfect sync and this was clearly something that had been choreographed in their high school days. But Nicole was certain it definitely wasn't done as a number for the cheer squad. There was no way a school even like Purgatory High would have allowed the sensual movements and zero personal space the two girls had going right that moment. This was definitely a routine they had come up with one their own time. And the only words that could be used to describe it were sexy and intimate.

Nicole clenched her fists and glanced at Wynonna who was staring right back at her clearly trying to contain a laugh. All of the sudden her odd request for Waverly to play her dance playlist made sense. The older Earp must have known this song was on it and known about this little number. Narrowing her eyes at the darker haired brunette, Nicole huffed and turned back to the two girls still dancing.

Waverly's backside was all but glued to Sara's front as they body rolled in perfect time with each other. Nicole couldn't fight back the jealousy. That was her girlfriend. That was the body that only she was supposed to be touching. She still fully believed that Waverly would never cheat on her. And dancing with an old friend to a song that was clearly a part of their friendship was perfectly acceptable. Except every flirty comment the blonde had made toward Waverly that night was playing on a loop in the Nicole's head. And that combined with watching her pulling the slightly shorter girl against her and laughing as they danced had the jealous streak she always tried so hard to hide and keep in check flaring up white hot.

As the song ended and both girls made their way back to their respective seats gigging, the need to remind Waverly that she was the one the brunette was dating took over Nicole, and she couldn't bring herself to push it back.

Pulling the smaller girl towards her in the booth, Nicole lowered her head until her lips were brushing Waverly's ear and smirked in satisfaction at the shiver she felt rush through her girlfriend's body as she felt the warmth of Nicole's breath.

"That was entirely to hot and I have half a mind to arrest you right now."

Nicole's voice was deep and low in Waverly's ear. Her eyes flew wide at her girlfriend's words. She hadn't even meant for the dance to be a part of the plan. It had just been an old routine that her and Sara had come up with to help Waverly gain the body confidence she would need to have to eventually earn the cheer captain spot that Sara would be giving up upon graduation. But clearly it had gotten under the officer's skin and Waverly could feel her stomach clenching and shivered at the tone and words falling from Nicole's lips as they brushed her ear.

Unnoticed by the couple, Wynonna and Sara were exchanging an amused look and trying to contain their laughter. Wynonna had been watching the young officer slowly unravelling all evening. She thought Sara may have been laying it on too thick, but during a trip to the bathroom, the blonde had assured her that she knew what she was doing and to just wait and see. Clearly, by the looks of things now, she shouldn't have doubted her friend.

Drawn from her thoughts by her sister standing, Wynonna composed her face and raised an eyebrow in question as Nicole slid out of the booth as well.

"So, um tonight was fun, but we're gonna go. We'll see you both tomorrow."

Waverly's fight to keep her voice steady was one she was losing, and Wynonna couldn't help but smirk.

"Right. Well Lance and I are gonna stay for a few more rounds and probably crash in your old room upstairs so lock up as you go."

Waverly nodded, clearly not trusting her voice after glancing at Nicole and seeing her normally warm brown eyes had become almost black and were blown wide with desire. Her girlfriend didn't even glance at the two girls still sitting in the booth.

"Earp. Lance. Have a good night."

And with that, Nicole held her hand out for Waverly to take.

Even in the heat of the moment, fully knowing what was probably coming, Waverly couldn't help but smile at the gesture. Nicole was clearly overwhelmed with lust driven on by a night of watching another woman flirting and then dancing with her. But rather than grab Waverly's hand or throw an arm around her, she offered her own hand, giving Waverly the option to take it or not.

Waverly slid her fingers to intertwine with Nicole's, and the couple made their way out the door. Waverly had to pull her hand back in order to properly lock it for the night, which was made more difficult by the fact that Nicole chose that moment to push up against her and place light kisses up and down the bit of exposed neck she could reach.

Finally accomplishing her task, Waverly turned and wrapped her arms around Nicole's neck.

"Is everything okay, baby?"

In that moment, hearing Waverly's voice asking that question just a tad too sweet and innocent, Nicole realized she'd been played. She looked down at the woman in her arms and was met by a smirk.

"You tried to make me jealous, didn't you?"

"Hmm, did it work?"

Nicole's grip on Waverly's hip tightened. It was all the answer the younger girl needed, but the redhead nodded anyways.

"Why though?"

Waverly had been so nervous before to ask for what she wanted. She had though that if she had to ask it wouldn't be as satisfying. But a night spent watching Nicole fight her every instinct to claim Waverly had been more than enough to make Waverly realize that all she had ever had to do was ask and the redhead would do more than deliver. So, in that moment, she settled for giving her the simple truth.

"I wanted you to be jealous enough to leave soft and gentle behind for a little while and just take me. Take me and make me remember exactly who I belong to. Because I do belong to you Nicole Haught. I may be my own person who makes my own choices, but my heart, soul and body belong to you. So, take them. Take me. And remind me that my type is definitely redheads, not blondes."

A low growl escaped Nicole at those words. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking down at the gorgeous, sneaky woman still in her arms.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good. Now just remember, when you can't walk straight for the next week, you asked for it."

Waverly's eyes barely had time to widen in shock at her girlfriend's words before Nicole's hands had slipped under the curve of her ass and lifted her until she could wrap her legs around her hips. Their lips met in a kiss that was all tongue and teeth as the officer carried the younger girl to her car.

The thud of her body hitting the passenger side knocked the air from her lungs, forcing Waverly to pull back and gasp. Nicole carefully lowered her back to her feet and stepped back putting space between them.

"Get in and buckle up. Before I lose the last bit of self-control I have left and take you right here where the whole town will be able to hear you screaming my name."

Waverly gulped and nodded, immediately opening the passenger door and climbing in. Nicole moved around to the driver's side and started the cruiser.

Never before had she been so grateful for the streets to empty. It definitely would have raised some eyebrows had anyone seen Deputy Sheriff Nicole Haught back out from her spot and flip the lights on in order to speed well above the limit all the way back to the homestead.

 


	4. Clearing Things Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly make it back to the Homestead and have a much needed conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Earpers! (PLEASE READ)
> 
> Sorry I've been so long with this update. Some personal stuff has gone down in my life and I wasn't in the headspace to write. But never fear, I am back and hopefully will not be so long between updates in the next few days.
> 
> I know that the way things left off last chapter it was probably anticipated that this chapter would bring us into the hot, heavy & sexy WayHaught times. And while I can promise that it is coming, it will not be in this chapter. I love these characters dearly. And one of my favorite things about them is that through all the ups, downs and craziness, they always try to talk things out and maintain a healthy relationship. And so while a big part of me wanted to jump right into the fun stuff, I felt that I owed it to them to have them talk about the fact that Waverly had played Nicole and why she felt it was necessary. This chapter is also a little shorter than the others have been due to that fact, but I still do feel it helps advance the plot. I hope you all understand.
> 
> That being said, next chapter will be NSFW. Until then, I hope this update will satisfy the itch.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are food for my soul. Thank you to everyone who has dropped a compliment or encouragement so far. You have no idea how much that helped me be able to continue on with this story. Also, apologies again for any grammar or spelling errors. There was some light proofing but I was too excited to finally post to be very thorough. 
> 
> Love you all fellow Earpers!!!

The drive back to the Earp's land happened so fast Waverly was certain Nicole may have set a new record, which was impressive considering that Waverly herself had never paid much mind to things as mundane as speed limits when cruising along in her jeep. But between the empty streets and flashing lights of the cruiser, it seemed as though the young officer did not once remove her foot from the gas pedal in the time it took to move from Shorty's to the Homestead.

But the speed wasn't what had Waverly practically squirming in her seat the entire drive. It was the silence. And the fact that Nicole didn't once remove her hands from the wheel or eyes from the road. By the time the car pulled to a rather sudden stop in front of the porch of the Homestead, Waverly's thoughts were going a hundred miles a minute trying to deduce what could be going through her girlfriend's head.

Not being acknowledged once during the trip sparked a sliver of fear in the younger girl's stomach. Sure, Nicole hadn't seemed mad when she connected the dots and realized Waverly had been intentionally trying to make her jealous. Hell, she had responded better than the tiny brunette had dared to hope, immediately seeming on board with giving Waverly exactly what she wanted. But now, after the deafening silence, Waverly was nervous that Nicole had changed her mind. Was upset at her for purposefully being flirty with another person.

The sound of Nicole's seatbelt unclipping shook Waverly from her whirlwind of thoughts that had been only increasing in their level of panic since the cruiser had stopped. Looking over at the redhead next to her, Waverly's breath caught in her throat.

Nicole's eyes were still dark and slightly blown with arousal, but they were also so incredibly soft in that moment that Waverly felt as though she could see straight into her girlfriend's heart and soul.

"Waves," Nicole's quiet voice finally broke the silence that had settled between. And Waverly could easily pick up on the hint of uncertainty in the redhead's tone. She smiled at her, hoping that would be enough to give Nicole whatever courage she needed to say what she must have been turning over in her head the whole drive.

"I'm so incredibly sorry baby."

Waverly couldn't stop her mouth from falling open.

"Why on earth are you saying sorry, Nic?"

Nicole gave her a small smile before sighing and breaking eye contact to answer.

"Because I love you. And would do absolutely anything and everything for you. Whatever it takes to make you happy, because your happiness means the world to me. But clearly I messed up somewhere along the line for you to not know that with one-hundred percent certainty."

Now Waverly was really confused. Of course she knew that. She'd practically always known. Even before their relationship was truly established, there had been something about the deputy that had hinted to the youngest Earp just how big her heart was and how much she cared. Not understanding why Nicole would think otherwise, Waverly leaned across the middle of the cruiser and gently cupped her girlfriend's chin, urging her to turn back until brown eyes met hazel once more.

"Nicole Haught. I know with every bone in my body, every fiber of my being, and every bit and piece of my heart and soul that you are beyond too good for me and would go to the ends of this earth for me. From the day we met, you somehow broke through all my walls and masks, saw me for who I really am, and did nothing but love me for it. So don't you ever, ever think for one second that I don't know exactly how amazing you are and how lucky I am that you chose me."

The conviction and strength behind the brunette's words made Nicole's eyes widen. She couldn't not believe that Waverly meant everything she said, but that just left her even more confused by the younger girl's actions tonight.

"Waverly, if you know I would do anything for you, why didn't you just come talk to me about wanting to explore different, um, approaches in the bedroom?"

To her surprise, Waverly flushed and was the one to break eye contact before answering.

"Because I guess I just didn't want to ask you to take. I just wanted you to because you wanted to not just because you knew it was what I wanted. I wanted you to want me, like, want me. And to just take what you wanted. So I convinced myself that if I asked for it, it wouldn't really be real. You wouldn't really be wanting me in that way, you would just be doing it for me."

Waverly knew she was rambling but she couldn't seem to stop. She needed Nicole to understand.

"And saying it now it seems silly, and not at all a good justification for going and throwing myself at another girl, even if it was innocent and she was in on the plot. But like you said, you would do anything for me, and I knew that but I couldn't just ask. I'm so sorry, Nicole. I should have just talked to you, not tried to make you jealous tonight."

As Waverly had been almost tripping over her words in her rush to explain, a slow smile had begun to creep onto Nicole's face. She doubted she would ever get over how cute she found the brunette's nervous rambles. Despite being slightly distracted by the adorableness that was her girlfriend, Nicole heard and understood what Waverly was trying to desperately to convey, and she felt her insecurities melt away. However, one particular sentence stuck out to her.

"Wait Waves, slow down. It's not silly, love. I understand what you're trying to say, what you were feeling and what you wanted. Want. And believe me, I have some comments about that. But first," Nicole arched an eyebrow and watched Waverly gulp at her gaze, "What did you mean by 'she was in on the plot'?"

Uh oh. Waverly stared at her girlfriend like a deer caught in headlights. Gulping again, a sheepish grin made its way across her face as a blush covered her cheeks.

"Well, I mean, I'm a planner!"

"Uh huh?"

"And I'm in love with you and only you!"

Nicole just continued to stare at Waverly, waiting for her random statement of already known facts to lead to an explanation.

"I knew that if I made you jealous you would probably react favorably, but I couldn't very well just start throwing myself at some random person! One, I would never have been comfortable with that and two, I would be scared they would get the wrong idea. I was honestly not even gonna go through with this silly plan, but Wynonna insisted that Sara-"

"Wait, what? Wynonna was in on this too?"

"Umm…"

"Oh, she is so gonna get it tomorrow. I am not getting any of her top three favorite donuts in the order tomorrow!"

Waverly couldn't help but let out a soft laugh at her girlfriend's version of payback. Nicole may be all tough and strong as an officer of the law, but she really was such a bog 'ole softy whose idea of revenge came in the form of withholding sugary treats. It was adorable.

"Okay, anyways continue."

"Right, so yes. Wynonna guessed something was bothering me and got me to talk using her weird sister powers. And I really thought that when she found out it had to do with, well, our sex life, she would run in the opposite direction as fast as she could, but for whatever reason she decided to help me out. And the next thing I knew she was telling me that Sara was coming, that she'd told her everything, that she was willing to help, and that she even made sure to run it by Ava just so that her own girlfriend wouldn't see something online and get jealous."

"Sara has a girlfriend?"

"Is that the only takeaway you got from that whole explanation?"

"No! Well, I mean, no. I get the plan and everything. It's just a little bit of a relief to hear that bit I guess."

Waverly just smirked at her girlfriend.

"Oh, don't you look at me that way Waverly Earp! You executed your little plan quite convincingly, and Sara played her part exceptionally well. I was still a little worried even after hearing she was in on it. She was all over you! So, forgive me for being relieved to hear that she has a girlfriend of her own and isn't after mine."

"God you really are so hot when you're jealous, Haught."

Nicole rolled her eyes but didn't fight her grin. Leaning over she placed a light kiss to Waverly's forehead before pulling back and opening the door to the cruiser.

"Well I'm glad you think so. But it's getting ridiculously chilly in here, so what do you say we move this inside? Maybe to the bedroom?"

Nicole laughed as Waverly practically fell out of the car in her haste to exit the vehicle.

The two met in front of the cruiser and walked hand in hand to the door.

"Love, as much as I am still plenty wound up after that little performance of yours back at the bar there is one more thing I need to tell you before we more on to some activities that will help warm us back up."

Turning away from the door she had just closed and locked behind them, Waverly looked up at Nicole, her eyes dark and curious.

"I understand why you didn't just want to talk to me about what you wanted. And honestly, now that I know that Lance wasn't trying to steal you away from me and you weren't falling for her obnoxious flirtatiousness, I think it is kinda adorable that you went through all that trouble just to get me worked up. But Waves,"

Nicole took a step closer, pushing the smaller girl's back against the door, and leaned down until her lips were brushing Waverly's ear.

"You were right and you were so very wrong. Yes, I would have done as you asked, because as we established, I'd do anything for you. And in this case, to you."

Waverly couldn't help but smile knowing Nicole had said that on purpose to remind her of the slip of tongue by the redhead before they had started dating.

"But babygirl,"

God that nickname falling from Nicole's lips never failed to make heat swirl in Waverly's stomach. She felt Nicole's knowing smirk against her skin as she continued, her voice dropping in pitch and volume.

"Even if you had just asked me, I would not have done it just because it was what you wanted. If you think for one second that I don't want to take you and make sure you know that you are mine, and only mine, then you are so very mistaken."

The air in Waverly's lungs left her in a gasp that Nicole felt as much as she heard. The taller girl pulled back and met eyes that were blown wide. Waverly's mouth opened and closed twice before she seemed to find her words.

"Prove it."

 

 


	5. Better Than She Ever Imagined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER
> 
> I am so sorry it took so long. It turned out to be a lot more difficult than I anticipated to write this kind of scene than I thought it would be. I appreciate all of you who have held out and patiently waited, and I hope that this lives up to any expectations. I also have decided that there will be one more chapter before the completion of this fic because I feel it needs a morning after sorta thing and already have a vision in mind of what that will look like. Anyways, I sincerely apologize again for the delay between updates. 
> 
> As always, any errors are my own. Please send kudos and comments my way, especially because I'm definitely feeling hella vulnerable over posting smut for the first time. I love you all and thank you for all the support you have given me.

_“Prove it.”_

Those two words falling from Waverly’s lips were like gasoline dumped onto an already roaring fire. Darkened eyes locked and for a moment everything was still. For just one split second the only sounds were the labored breaths falling from both woman in unison. And then that moment ended, time unfroze and the next thing Waverly knew her back was hitting the door behind her _hard_ as her feet left the ground.

 

Every line of Nicole’s body was pressed tightly against the smaller girl, and her hands were wrapped under toned thighs, gripping hard enough to almost be painful as she held Waverly. Lips, tongue, and teeth attached themselves to pale skin right where her pulse was thundering and the suddenness of move combined with the raw strength and dominance display had Waverly letting her head tip back and a loud moan escape.

 

The sound of her name spilling out of her girlfriend’s mouth as she worked to leave a mark that would last at least a week made Nicole smirk. She had always tried to be conscious of the fact that Waverly tended to lean towards fashion statements that left little to the imagination, and therefore, she tried to only leave hickeys in places that could be easily covered, even if the youngest Earp was rocking a signature low-cut crop-top. But now all bets were off. Waverly wanted Nicole to show her exactly who she belonged to, and the deputy was never one to half-ass anything; Waverly wouldn’t be the only one to know that she was hers by the end of the night. Pulling away long enough to examine the dark bruise forming over the younger girl’s pulse point, Nicole’s smirk widened. She was off to a great start.

 

Waverly’s hips jerked forward at the loss of contact to her neck, pushing her core greedily against Nicole’s toned stomach. Even through the layers of clothes that still separated them, the heat pouring from between the brunette’s legs was evident. Nicole pushed in closer, pinning the girl in her arms against the door firmly and removing her ability to buck and grind into her. The loss of what little friction she had been able to gain caused a whine to spill out from Waverly’s lips.

 

“Not so fast there, babygirl.”

 

The low and smooth timbre of Nicole’s voice had Waverly ceasing her attempts to move against her girlfriend as a shudder ran down her spine. The redhead’s lips moved to brush along Waverly’s ear as she continued.

 

“We’ve only just started and you’re already being awfully needy. I plan to enjoy every inch of you before this night is over. I want you. I am going to take what I want. So, stop trying to rush this or you’re not gonna like the consequences.”

 

Waverly didn’t think she could get any wetter than she already had been but hearing those words and feeling Nicole’s hot breath as she spoke had a fresh rush of heat spilling out of her, making a further mess of her already destroyed underwear. She was so focused on the feelings that Nicole’s words sparked in her she didn’t even realize that her girlfriend was waiting on a response from her until teeth closed sharped on the skin right below her ear. She gasped at the sensation of pleasure towing the line of pain.

 

“Babygirl? Do you understand?”

 

“Y-yes!”

 

“Good.”

 

Nicole suddenly loosened her hold and stepped back, causing Waverly to slide back onto legs that would barely hold her. It was almost maddening how turned on she already was and all Nicole had done was kiss her neck and whisper a few dirty lines. Waverly wanted nothing more than to rip off both of their clothes and finish what had been started right then and there. But Nicole’s words were still swirling through her head and she hadn’t yet decided whether she wanted to listen or suffer the supposed consequences. So, despite her desire to immediately close the little space that had formed between them, Waverly held still and tried to calm her breathing.

 

“You’re beautiful.”

 

The words were soft and full of so much love, such a stark contrast to her tone just moments before, and Waverly’s eyes jumped up to meet the brown ones that were already on her. Nicole gave a soft smile as their eyes met.

 

“You are absolutely stunning. I sometimes can’t believe you’re real, and that you’re mine.”

 

The smile slowly slipped into a devilish smirk.

 

“All mine.”

 

Waverly felt her cheeks turn bright red at her girlfriend’s words. Nicole reached out and caressed the burning skin softly.

 

“Say it again.”

 

The words were almost too quiet to be heard but the glint in the nearly black eyes staring into her own told Waverly that her request hadn’t been missed by the woman standing in front of her.

 

“You’re all mine.”

 

Waverly couldn’t help the small gasp she let out. She tried to quickly respond, to somehow affirm the statement, but Nicole had another idea. The hand that had been so gently tracing along her cheek suddenly moved lightning fast. Waverly felt a sharp tug and the next thing she knew her back was pressed to Nicole’s front and a hand snaked up her shirt and grasped at her right breast over her bra.

 

“You are mine, just as I am yours, and when I have you cumming over and over again so hard that you can’t see anything but stars or walk right for days, I only want to hear my name falling from those perfect lips of yours.”

 

Again, Waverly wanted to respond, but between the implication of Nicole’s words and the hand that had now slipped under her bra to pinch and pull at an already stiff nipple she was unable to make a sound other than a breathy moan. She settled for frantically nodding and pushing back to grind her ass against Nicole’s front. Every nerve ending felt heightened in intensity. She had never been able to cum without some sort of stimulation to her clit, but right now the fingers teasing her nipples and words spilling from her girlfriend’s mouth had her feeling like she was already right at the edge. She was already so far gone, yet not far enough to not notice how Nicole’s breath hitched as she ground back into her, or how her other hand gripped her hip tight and pulled her harder against her.

 

Nicole’s lips moved to attack her skin once more, this time aiming to leave a mark on the opposite side right where her neck met her shoulder. Waverly just tilted and leaned her head back to provide more room for the taller woman’s lips to roam. There was something almost primal about being marked so obviously by her, and she let out a moan at the thought that everyone in town would be able to see and would know.

 

Waverly knew that if they didn’t make an attempt to move soon she wouldn’t last, and as hot as the concept of barely making it in the front door was, she wanted the options and post-comfort that her bedroom would bring. Despite being known for her ability to speak multiple languages and ramble on for longer than most people were willing to listen, it took the young Earp an extraordinary amount of effort to string together just two words, and they left her mouth in a strangled gasp.

 

“Nicole, please.”

 

Nicole smirked. She had been waiting for just that. Pulling her lips away from yet another masterpiece, she spun the girl in her arms around and scooped her up once more. Waverly locked her legs around strong hips and looped her arms around until her hands tangled in fiery red locks.

 

“Your wish is my command, babygirl.”

 

Smirking at the noticeable hitch in breathing that nickname always got when used by herself, Nicole turned and carried Waverly towards to the stairs. She had just made it to the top landing when it seemed the girl in her arms had recovered enough to want to even the score. Lips pressed wet and hot against her neck, and Nicole groaned, taking a detour from reaching Waverly’s bedroom to press the smaller girl against the nearest wall.

 

Waverly seemed intent on leaving a mark of her own, but the feel of her tongue sneaking out to swipe across darkening skin sparked something in Nicole. She realized that for as hot and heavy as they had been in the last minutes, she had yet to feel those lips and tongue against her own. And now it was like she was starved for it. Gasping, Nicole pulled back roughly from the assault on her neck and once more let Waverly slide to the ground but kept her pinned to the wall rather than stepping back.

 

Waverly looked up, slightly breathless and confusion written clearly across her face. Nicole just smiled slightly and leaned down until her lips were just barely brushing along the shorter girl’s. The little puff of air that she felt more than heard told her that Waverly had just connected the dots and realized they had yet to share a kiss. On any other day, Waverly would have surged forward in that moment and captured Nicole’s lips in her own. But today was not any other day, and Waverly was clearly still wanting Nicole to take what she wanted when she wanted.

 

Feeling her girlfriend’s slim figure practically vibrating with want but holding back, seeking desperate assurance that she wanted her, caused Nicole to fall just a little more in love with the youngest Earp. Waverly was absolutely everything she could ever want and needed in this world, and Nicole wasn’t gonna make her wait a second longer, never wanting even a seed of doubt to be sewn into her love’s beautiful mind.

 

Closing the distance between them, Nicole melded her lips to Waverly’s, immediately running her tongue along her bottom lip and being granted access. The kiss was slow and filled with fire that was consuming. While there was normally a battle of dominance between them, Waverly seemed content to allow Nicole to lead completely and simply kept in sync with the pace set. Nicole knew that this was the younger girl’s way of once again affirming that she wanted Nicole to take the reins tonight, and the redhead would be lying if she said that knowing she had that level of control wasn’t a bit of a head rush and total turn-on.

 

It wasn’t that Nicole ever wanted Waverly to submit to her. They were equals in their relationship and worked hard to get to a point where they could easily give and take, completely trusting one another in everything. No, tonight wasn’t about her dominating Waverly. Rather, it was about showing the girl in her arms that she loved her enough, trusted and understood her in such a deep way, that the passion and desire she felt for her was simply overpowering. It was about reminding Waverly that she was hers and hers alone, just as Nicole belonged utterly to the youngest Earp in mind, body, and soul. She was going to ravish the girl in her arms and not stop, slow down, or soften until she knew her point was made. Until it was clear to Waverly that yes, while she always wanted to make love to her, she also wanted her in the rawest sense of the word.

 

Nicole nipped at a kiss-swollen lip as she pulled back from the kiss. Waverly was panting in her arms and chased after her, clearly not wanting any space between them. Nicole smirked as she pushed further back and held a single finger to the shorter girl’s lips. Standing back at full height, Nicole towered over Waverly and as she looked down to make eye contact, she felt a tongue sneak out to swipe across the pad of her finger. She watched as Waverly’s already dilated eyes seem to darken further and she knew that they were on the same page.

 

Without a word, Nicole dropped her hand to tangle her fingers with Waverly’s and tugged them towards the waiting bedroom. Once inside, Nicole turned, pushing her girlfriend against the door she’d just closed. She picked her up again but instead of holding her against another hard surface, she turned with the tiny brunette still in her arms and walked them over to the bed. She kissed her once, hard, before gently setting her on the edge of the bed.

 

Waverly immediately started scooting back, anticipating that Nicole would follow. But as she looked up, she felt her stomach tighten and core throb. Nicole seamlessly lifted her own shirt up and over her head to reveal her generous breasts straining against the confines of a simple navy bra with lace edged cups. She couldn’t seem to make her eyes lift to meet Nicole’s, although she didn’t need to glance up to know that her girlfriend was smirking above her.

 

Frozen where she had ceased her efforts to move up the bed, Waverly was still within easy reach of Nicole’s hand, which moved to cup the underside of her chin and tilt her head up until their eyes met.

 

“Eyes are up here, babygirl.”

 

Waverly simply gulped, throat suddenly dry and unable to formulate a snippy response. Nicole was indeed smirking and looking at her like she was her last meal on this earth and she was ready to devour her.

 

Maintaining eye contact, Nicole toed out of her boots and kicked them to the side. Waverly was fighting just to hold her gaze rather than let her own drop down to where Nicole’s hands were busy popping the button on her pants and tugging the zipper down. Rather than continue to remove her own clothes, the taller woman suddenly took a step forward and crawled onto the bed over Waverly, forcing her to lean back onto her forearms. Her lips ghosted along her jawline until they came to her ear. Brushing aside long brown curls, Nicole exhaled a warm breath and felt goosebumps erupt on the skin of Waverly’s neck.

 

“Don’t forget what I said downstairs, sweetheart. You seem to have lost your voice. But I still fully expect to hear my name tumbling out from between those luscious lips of yours by the time I’m through with you.”

 

“Nicole!”

 

Leaning back at the sound of Waverly gasping her name out immediately, Nicole smiled wide enough for her dimples to show.

 

“Glad to see you remember it.”

 

Waverly, in a moment of typical boldness, leaned up to press her chest to Nicole’s and whispered against her lips.

 

“Of course I remember it. Now how about you make me forget it.”

 

Nicole surged forward and connected their lips once more. She reached between them to tug Waverly’s shirt up and off, barely managing to separate from the kiss long enough to get the girl out of it. As soon as it was clear of her body, Nicole threw it to the side and immediately pushed forward until Waverly was flat on her back.

 

Normally this would be the time that she would slow things down, reverently remove Waverly’s bra and be careful not to place too much of her weight atop the girl as she laid over her. But Waverly rolled her body up into Nicole’s at that very moment and it brought back a flash of her rolling her body in a similar way while dancing with Sara earlier that night. Nicole knew now that it was all for show, but that didn’t stop the flare of jealousy at the image of another woman moving like that with her Waverly. Normally, Nicole would temper down on such feelings and focus on just loving Waverly. But after her conversation with Waverly about why she’d resorted to such theatrics, and after all the teasing and comments, Nicole gave in. She let herself feel the jealousy and lust. And she felt safe to just give in and take what she wanted because she knew it was what Waverly wanted too.

 

Waverly felt a thigh push its way between her own and her core pulsed at the contact. She immediately grinded down in desperate search of friction. Nicole was on top of her, bracing herself with an arm on either side of Waverly’s head. She could feel the hot skin of their stomachs against each other and craved for the layers still separating them to disappear. Thankfully Nicole seemed to be on the same page. Both women were extremely grateful that Waverly had picked that day to wear one of her bras that clasped in the front, meaning they hardly had to separate before Nicole had worked it off of her. Waverly moved to try and unhook Nicole’s, but the redhead was already kissing down her neck and chest, reaching her breasts and sucking a hardened nipple into her mouth.

 

Waverly moaned as she felt the sharp tug and scrape of teeth. The sound that left her lips was sinful and she couldn’t stop her hands from tangling in red locks. Nicole released her nipple with a pop and moved over to give the other equal attention. The thigh between Waverly’s leg was pushing tighter against her core but allowing the smaller girl to continuously roll her hips. The stimulation was driving Waverly mad; it was too much at once yet not nearly enough. And Nicole clearly knew it. She moved her lips to suck the underside of the breast she’d been working on, leaving yet another mark on soft skin.

 

Just when Waverly thought that she might be able to create enough friction to feel some level of relief, Nicole pulled back and sat on her heels, admiring the mess of a woman below her. Waverly was panting and her nipples were hard and swollen. Her neck and chest were littered with bruises. And her lips were puffy, while her eyes remained dark and blown wide. Nicole thought she’d never looked more beautiful.

 

Waverly whimpered at the sudden lack of attention to her body. She could feel her core clenching around nothing and every muscle in her body seemed wrung tight with tension. But she couldn’t bring herself to be upset over it. She was used to Nicole answering her body’s every desire sometimes before Waverly herself even knew she needed to be touched a certain way. And while being kept on edge and throbbing to almost the point of pain was so different from their typical love making, there was something erotic and just plain hot about being so worked up but knowing there would be no relief until Nicole felt like giving it to her.

 

Waverly had spent days and nights agonizing over how to ask her girlfriend to be less gentle in the bedroom. She’d imagined a touch just a little less soft and lips just a little more hurried. And the idea had made her squirm with arousal at the time. But now, laying below Nicole after all the teasing and the little displays of dominance and possession that were still so full of undeniable love, Waverly was beyond turned on. She knew that she would like this side of Nicole, but she didn’t realize just how intense and raw and passionate it would be. It had been a long time since she had felt any doubt about the young deputy’s feelings for her. She knew that Nicole loved her and wanted her, always. However, knowing something and feeling the effects firsthand were two entirely different things. Every touch, every kiss, every filthy word from her girlfriend had made her realize just how much Nicole actually _wanted_ her. And it was breathtaking.

 

Waverly was pulled from her thoughts by the sudden shift in the bed. Nicole had moved enough to be able to rid herself of her previously undone pants and was working on tugging Waverly’s down her body. The smaller girl lifted her hips to aid in the effort and was rewarded by losing not only her pants, but her ruined underwear as well. It was at the point that she realized that Nicole was also bare, save for her bra, and was moving to hover back over her after completing her task.

 

Waverly once again lifted her arms to try to undo Nicole’s bra, and this time the redhead allowed it. Finally, free from the last stitches of clothing, skin met skin as Nicole lowered herself unto Waverly once more, causing both girls to gasp at the feeling of nothing between them.

 

But Nicole didn’t give Waverly time to revel in the hot intimacy of the moment. Her lips sought out the already marked skin of Waverly’s neck, and she trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses up and along her jawline until she found her ear again, shifting her body slightly as she moved and trailing a hand down the slim girl below her. Despite the building tension of the moment, her words were soft and gentle.

 

“Waverly, if something is too fast or too hard, or you just don’t like it or need to slow down or stop all you have to do is say so, okay?”

 

Waverly almost felt as though she could tear up hearing those words. Her girlfriend was so, so soft, even in a moment like this. And she fell just a little more in love with her right then and there. Choking back the sudden rush of emotion, Waverly turned her head so that her eyes could meet the sincerity and love being pouring out of the brown eyes next to her. The two were so close that as she spoke their lips brushed, causing little sparks of electricity to shoot down both of their spines.

 

“Okay, Nic. But don’t worry baby. I trust you and I know there is gonna be no part of tonight that I will ever want to end.”

 

Smiling at the conviction and love behind the brunette’s words, Nicole nodded before connecting their lips in a passionate kiss that brought the intensity level right back up and fanned the flames that had been burning between them since leaving the bar.

 

Waverly wasn’t quite sure how it happened. She hadn’t even noticed Nicole shift above her or the taller woman’s hand move, too caught up in their lips moving together. But the next thing she knew there were fingers slipping down between wet folds and she didn’t even have time to gasp at sudden spike in pleasure before Nicole entered her fast and completely with two digits, immediately curling them up before pulling out and pushing in again.

 

“Fu- oh god!”

 

Nicole had been worried for the smallest moment that maybe two fingers with no warning would be too much, would hurt Waverly. But the moans and thrusting hips of the girl below her were more than enough to ensure her that Waverly was more than enjoying the treatment.

 

“Nicole! Oh fuck, please. Please don’t stop!”

 

Hearing her girlfriend begging her to continue fucking her had Nicole increasing the pace of her thrusts and moving her lips down until she could suck a straining nipple into her mouth. Waverly was a panting mess, nearly sobbing in pleasure as Nicole’s name tumbled from her lips amidst curses and pleas. The young woman had always been somewhat vocal in bed, but this was next level, and Nicole would be lying if she said it didn’t turn her on more and boost her ego.

 

Releasing the nipple she’d been lavishing with a wet pop, Nicole let her lips trail lower, adjusting the angle of her wrist as she went. Her tongue traced over the plains of Waverly’s abs and she felt more than heard the sharp intake of breath from the woman below her. She nipped at hip bones and allowed her tongue to teasing dip lower for a moment before moving slightly higher again. Her thrusting fingers had slowed to be nothing more than a lazy, shallow in and out that she knew would in no way satisfy the squirming girl below her. She didn’t have to wait long to draw what she was looking for from her girlfriend.

 

“Nic- Nicole, please.”

 

“Please what, babygirl?” Nicole hummed against the smaller girl’s skin and felt stomach muscles twitch in response.

 

Waverly was panting and trying to push her hips up to encourage Nicole’s mouth to move lower, but her nonverbal pleas weren’t enough and she knew it. She knew Nicole was going to make her ask for what she wanted, and even after all the filthy things that had passed through her lips since the start of their relationship, Waverly still felt a rush of color to her cheeks at the thought. Nicole had of course teased her before, but she had never truly made Waverly wait or beg for anything. But right now, the redhead seemed content to trace patterns across flushed, twitching skin with her tongue and slowly fuck Waverly, bringing no relief to her clenching core.

 

“Cat got your tongue, sweetheart?”

 

Nicole’s words were dripping in false innocence, and Waverly could feel her lips smirking against her stomach. The realization that Nicole was enjoying toying with her like this hit Waverly like a bolt of lightning, causing a fresh wave of arousal to coat the fingers slowly moving in and out of her. Waverly may be the one on the receiving end of things, but everything that was happening was for Nicole’s pleasure as much as hers. It was exactly what Waverly wanted. The new awareness finally allowed her to swallow and clear her throat so she could speak.

 

“Please Nicole. Fuck me harder. Taste my wetness that is only there for you. Please Nic, please. I need you to take me, baby.”

 

The growl that escaped Nicole at those sinful words falling from her normally sweet and innocent girlfriend’s lips was low and dangerous. She had been waiting for Waverly to beg, but she hadn’t anticipated her to phrase it quite like that. _‘only there for you’_ ran through Nicole’s head and further ignited the possessive flame that had been burning with increasing intensity all night. With a final bite to an already slightly bruising hip, Nicole finally moved her mouth lower to where Waverly wanted her most.

 

 For as vocal as Waverly had been, she went silent and rigid the second Nicole sucked her clit between soft lips. Fingers sped up and thrusted deeper in the same moment and the youngest Earp saw nothing but stars. However, the next second, as Nicole flicked her tongue over the hardened and sensitive bud, the silence was broken by a strangled moan.

 

Waverly’s entire body was shaking, and as she struggled to form Nicole’s name through the moans that seemed to be escaping her without the conscious decision to release them, she realized she wasn’t going to last long. It was almost embarrassing how fast Nicole was going to bring her over the edge, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Not when Nicole was thrusting into her with more intensity and intent than she ever had before. Not when the tongue moving against her was drawing out pleasure so extreme it was almost painful. No, Waverly couldn’t bring herself to care one bit that the woman she loved was taking her for everything she was worth. The only thing she could feel besides pure bliss and raw passion was a tinge of regret that it couldn’t last longer. She was already so close.

 

Nicole seemed to have realized it and it spurred her on as she doubled down on her efforts to make the smaller girl fall apart for her. Sucking Waverly’s clit into her mouth once more, she ran her teeth over it, and in the same moment added a third finger on her next thrust. Warm, wet walls clamped down around her, making it impossible to withdraw her hand, as a fresh wave of wetness released.

 

“NICOLE!”

 

Waverly was certain she would hardly be able to speak tomorrow from yelling so loudly, but that hardly mattered. Waves of pleasure crashed through her as she climaxed, and time ceased to exist. Everything ceased to exist. All that mattered was the feeling of Nicole completely filling her like never before; taking her harder than she ever had. It was more intense than she could have ever imagined. Her entire body was quaking and her eyes were squeezed together so tightly that she was seeing fireworks.

 

 It could have been mere seconds or full days before she felt herself begin to come down. Her back, which had arched up in the peak moment of pleasure, sagged back and hit the bed with a thud. Slowly, sensation began to return, and she felt Nicole’s lips were no longer stimulating her over sensitive bud, but rather moving up her body with gentle presses to her flushed and sweaty skin. A whimper escaped Waverly’s lips as her girlfriend removed her fingers from her as tenderly as possible, and even after having just climaxed harder than she ever had in her life, she felt her core clench around the emptiness, immediately missing the feeling of being so full.

 

Nicole made it all the way up Waverly’s body and placed a sweet kiss to still parted lips.

 

“Are you alright, sweetheart?”

 

Waverly knew that Nicole was seeking reassurance that she hadn’t hurt her, but the only response she could give was to sigh out Nicole’s name before leaning up just enough to reconnect their lips. But it seemed that it was enough to satisfy the other woman’s worries for now, and she kissed Waverly back softly, pouring endless amounts of love into it.

 

After a few more minutes of gentle kisses, Waverly felt that her heart had slowed down enough for her to take her turn at making Nicole feel the indescribable level of pleasure Waverly had. However, when she tried to flip the taller woman below her, Nicole pulled back with a chuckle and refused to be moved from her spot straddling Waverly.

 

“And just what do you think you’re doing babygirl?”

 

Nicole’s voice was playful and the smirk she wore allowed her dimples to once more be on full display. Waverly attempted to pout, but quickly failed as she looked up at her girlfriend and just smiled back at her.

 

“Well I think it’s my turn to have my way with you.”

 

Nicole chuckled at the sweet tone but wasn’t swayed by Waverly’s words. Of course, she couldn’t wait for the younger girl to touch her, and she knew that when she did there would be no chance at lasting long. However, Nicole could happily wait because that wasn’t what tonight was about, and besides, it wasn’t like she wasn’t getting something out of being on the giving end.

 

“You see that’s where you’re mistaken, love. If you think that one orgasm was enough to satisfy me, you’ve got another thing coming. Tonight is about me taking what I want, and what I want is you, babygirl. Over and over and over again. Besides, I did promise you wouldn’t be able to walk right, and what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t keep my promises, hm?”

 

Waverly stared up at Nicole with her mouth hanging open. Her previous orgasm had wrecked her. Tremors were still coursing through her body, even though she had calmed down considerably. But Nicole’s words caused a fresh wave of wetness and want to flood through her. The smirk on Nicole’s face grew as Waverly remained speechless below her.

 

“If you’re still able to move after the next few orgasms, I promise I’ll let you have a turn. But for now, you’re all mine, and I’m not nearly done with you.”

 

Waverly was helpless to resist, not a cell in her body wanting to anyways, and as Nicole leaned back down to reconnect their lips, the last thought Waverly had was that it was a good thing Wynonna wouldn’t be coming home tonight because she doubted the sounds coming from the bedroom would stop any time before dawn.

 


End file.
